Mind Games
by CaptainGleek
Summary: "Ring a ring a roses..." Darkness plagued the apartment. From the shadows came a figure with blinding white eyes. "A pocket full of posies..." Winn's eyes widened in fear as the figure raised its hand. "A tissue...A tissue..." Winn screamed. The figure's hand wrapped itself around his face. "We all fall down..." Winn Schott dropped to the ground, frozen, his eyes unseeing.


**_Mind Games_**

 **Hi! How are you all? I know it's been quite a while and I'm really sorry for my absence, but life has caught up with me and things haven't been great. The summer was quite hectic, but I'll try and update more quickly this time around. I really am sorry about the long break, guys. But, on a happier note, I'm back!**

 **Welcome to my new fanfiction, Mind Games. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and have fabulous day! :)**

 **ONE  
**

 ** _Kara Danvers' Apartment_**

Alex regretted her decision as soon as she set foot in her sister's apartment. Already overwhelmed by the acrid stench of drinks, Alex grimaced. An orchestra of cacophony hit her ears – screams of delight, hysterical laughter and _Youngblood_ by 5 Seconds of Summer. It was _pandemonium_.

Kara's apartment was filled with partygoers as well as ridiculous Halloween decorations. Orange pumpkin lanterns were hung up by the kitchen cabinets whilst skeletons crowded around her sofas. Paper bats hung from the ceiling, hiding from the ghosts lurking on the ground. A stack of red cups was dangerously on the edge of the counter followed by an enormous amount of bottles. Halloween snacks were lying mostly eaten on the tables – there were little bat shaped cookies, pumpkin-themed kebabs and mummy hot dogs. What Alex found most impressive was the scary watermelon carved like a pumpkin, with cut fruit spilling out of its mouth.

"Oh, damn." Alex muttered. She spied a bottle of whiskey and was about to take it, but Kara tackled her with a huge hug.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed. A massive grin was plastered across her face. "You made it!"

Dressed as Princess Leia, she looked stunning. Thankfully, Kara still had her glasses on – otherwise it would be quite awkward.

"What are you meant to be?" Kara said. Alex could barely hear her over the vociferous music.

"I'm a mouse..." Alex said, pointing to her grey ears. "Duh."

Kara's eyes shone. Her smile grew wider – if that was even possible, Alex didn't know. She couldn't contain her ecstasy. "Oh my god. Mean Girls reference! You watched it!"

Alex nodded, smiling back. "I love it!" Kara screeched. She took Alex's hand, and dragged her over to the dancing crowd.

The DEO agent recognised most of the guests. Kara had invited nearly everyone who lived on her floor and some people from CatCo. Alex mostly nodded as people greeted her.

Kara led her to the 'bar', and Alex nearly laughed out loud. J'onn was standing behind the counter – something she hadn't noticed before – handing out cups of alcohol. But what he was _wearing_ was truly magnificent.

"J'onn!" Kara said, stifling giggles. "What do you have to drink for Alex?" Kara punched Alex lightly.

Alex's eyes were still trained on J'onn. Donning a perfect 'Pirates of the Caribbean' outfit, he smiled slightly at Alex. "Alex, what can I get you?"

"You can get me a camera, J'onn, because _this_ -" she gestured to his costume – "is unforgettable."

"I know right!" someone said from behind. Alex turned around, seeing Winn's dorky expression. She frowned as she analysed his costume – what on Earth was he supposed to be?

"I told J'onn that this outfit should replace his normal clothes." Winn smirked, sipping at his can of beer.

"What are you meant to be?" Alex asked bluntly.

Winn frowned at her. "You don't know?" he pointed at Kara. "Kara, have you not shown her the best movie series _of all time_?"

Kara was at a loss for words.

"Star Wars!" Winn yelled. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi! Evidently!" he gestured to his outfit. He took the long object from his belt. By pressing a button, it lit up green.

"Look! A lightsaber!"

Alex remained clueless. Kara face-palmed and Winn stood there, completely shocked.

"How come you know who Kara is dressed as but not me? Princess Leia and Obi-Wan are from the _same films!_ " Winn's face had gone entirely red.

"Princess Leia's a badass. It's my job to know badass women. I didn't know she was from Star Wars."

"What?!" he exclaimed, his voice high-pitched.

He turned to Kara. "What?!" he repeated in the exact same manner.

"You're a big science geek, Alex, how have you not...?" his voice faded into the overwhelming music.

Alex shrugged in reply. Winn made a strange sound with his mouth: a cross between a whimper and a gasp. Completely aghast, Winn stared at Alex.

After a few awkward seconds, Kara took Winn by the shoulders. "Alex, I think you broke Winn," she whispered. She led him to the other side of the apartment, and as he passed Alex, she could have sworn that she heard him mutter 'Alex doesn't know Star Wars' repeatedly.

J'onn piped up. "Well, Alex, if Winn doesn't turn up for work on Monday, at least we know why..."

Alex glared at him.

J'onn laughed, walking off and melting into the crowd.

 ** _Unknown_**

Jeremy Malaise looked at the blonde lady, a smile woven across his face.

"It's time." He said, his voice quavering slightly.

The blonde woman returned the smile. She had alluring blue eyes – but Jeremy knew that behind them was pain and suffering. Pain and suffering that the woman did not deserve.

After the accident, Jeremy had been bleeding out on the street. He had thought that he was going die. There had been no one. He had been completely and utterly alone. But the woman found him and saved him. She fixed him – emotionally and physically – and made him even better than before. Now he was more powerful. More skilled. More vengeful.

The woman helped to cultivate the anger that used to swell up inside of him, waiting to explode like a bomb, and turned it into something practical. His thirst for revenge.

The blonde lady was like a mother to Jeremy. When he first arrived, he had been terrified. But the lady calmed him down with her soothing voice, washing away all those bad memories that used to haunt him.

When Jeremy was afraid, she used to tell him stories: stories showcasing the horror that existed in the world. Stories that would steal all the light from even the happiest of souls. And these stories were all sadly true. They were from the sweet blonde woman's past.

"Thank you for this gift," Jeremy said, looking at his hand. It was wired with metal, and in the centre of his palm was a glowing white circle. If he concentrated hard enough, Jeremy would be able to feel the pure energy coursing through his hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Jeremy."

"Thank you, Lily."

Lily gave Jeremy a sad smile. "I'll make sure they pay for what they did to you, Lily. They won't get away with it. I'm going to kill them."

"The virus has to work though. If it doesn't work..."

"Lily, I trust your work. The virus will function properly, and you can have your revenge."

A tear ran down Lily's pale complexion. Suddenly, her expression became stony and cold. She wiped it away, and looked directly into Jeremy's stark-white eyes. "If you meet my daughter, ignore her. That girl is a traitor. She has been deceived by the Kryptonian. She is no longer part of my family." She paused momentarily. Jeremy marvelled at her. "But you, Jeremy Malaise, are part of the family."

"And I have made sure that this gift I have given to you will allow to have vengeance. Alex Danvers _will_ suffer." Lillian Luthor said, her voice as cold as ice. "She is going to feel pain for what she did to you, Jeremy, and for what she and her sister have done to me."

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
